Alec and Jane
by ReadingTwilight
Summary: Ever wondered how Jane and Alec came to become the young vampires we now know? This is a 2shot of how the young twins transformed. From Alec and Jane's POV, the sad truth about the young vampires...
1. Alec

**Author's Note:** Recognizable characters are Stephenie Meyer and not mine. The way that Jane and Alec are being 'changed' is also mainly Stephenie Meyer's as well. The rest is mine and I guard it jealously:-P This is to be a one-shot (2-shot?) but I may turn it into something bigger depending on reviews and Solstice (finishing it mainly). This first one is Alec's POV and the next 'chapter' is Jane's POV. This is based on how they 'changed' and their views on it.

* * *

**Alec**

Jane…

I looked over at my twin sister, her beautiful long hair cut short. I felt oddly parental to her, being as I born five minutes earlier than her. I did not want this for her… I did not want this for me.

The sticks around my ankles itched uncomfortably. I could see the preacher talking from a wooden stadium that had been built for the occasion. We were to be burned at the stake for our partaking in witchcraft.

I stared down at my deathbed below me. Witchcraft? How was it possible? Simply because Jane had been playing with a doll it was immediately voodoo? Just because I had thrown a few stones at some bullies in her defense, I could make objects 'float'?

I glared at the people that stared at us, some with pity some with hatred. I hated them. All of them. I looked over at Jane. She looked so scared… so young.

"Alec?' she asked, her voice quivering. "Are we going to die?'

Tears flooded my eyes. I could not answer her…

I reached out as far as the rope would let me. She reached back towards me. Our fingers extended, we could just barely touch each other. I looked into her eyes, already dripping with tears.

"Remember what Mum once said?" I asked, desperate to make her feel at peace, "We'll always have her watching us… she won't let anything bad happen to us…"

There was silence for a moment. Jane looked towards the crowd, anger in her eyes.

"I hate these people," she said, angrily. "They killed Mum…"

She caught eyes with a woman in the crowd.

"Don't do it, Jane!" I warned.

She continued to stare angrily at the woman. The woman raised a hand to her heart, fear in her eyes. Jane's gaze was known to strike fear into the hearts of the who were associated with Father. Personally, I thought it was guilt that she caused them to feel. Some said they saw the devil in her eyes. People said that my look caused physical pain, but that was according to the people were 'close' to Father. The woman let out a scream. I detected the fakeness in it.

"Oh, please!" she said, her voice pleading, dripping with falseness. "Kill these horrible demons!"

I studied her face, recognizing her. She had always hated us kids, jealous of Mum. It was because she likes Father… she had an affair with him… along with the millions of other women…

I hated Father. Even more so than the people around me. He caused this pain, this misery.

"And with this torch we shall dispose of the demons…" the preacher droned on.

This was it… I looked over at a frightened Jane.

"Please… don't leave me…," she pleaded with me, her eyes wide with fright.

"I will never leave you," he said fiercely.

I watched as the torch touched down to the bed of brushwood and kindling. It would be all over in a moment. Jane whimpered beside me, the flames licking her legs. I moaned in agony at the flames biting me.

"Help!" I called out, helplessly, "Please!"

"It burns!" Jane cried out.

Then the screaming began. At first, I thought it was Jane. Then I heard it increase to an impossible volume for one person. I looked around surprised. There were black-cloaked creatures massacring the village. I felt something cut into my neck. The last thing I saw was a dark haired man approaching Jane.

"Please…spare her…" I said.

The fire became impossibly painful. The burning at my neck was far worse than anything I had ever experienced. With a cry of agony, I collapsed into night…

* * *

I know it's a little short and for that I apologize but please R&R anyways! 


	2. Jane

**Author's Note:** Recognizable characters are Stephenie Meyer and not mine. The way that Jane and Alec are being 'changed' is also mainly Stephenie Meyer's as well. The rest is mine and I guard it jealously:-P This is to be a 2-shot but I may turn it into something bigger depending on reviews and Solstice (finishing it mainly).

That was a reminder so people don't need to flip backwards ;) All right, this is Jane's version of the change and, depending on reviews; I may extend this to include flash-forwards (to Bella's visit and the after effects) and more on how Alec and Jane were accepted by the Volturi. Please post your opinion as to whether or not I should continue this.

* * *

**Jane**

"To be burned until dead for the counts of witchcraft, heresy, unruly behavior…"

The preacher droned on and on. I looked down at my dirt-covered feet, trying to kick away the itchy branches that surrounded them. I was scared. I was unwilling to face that fact, but I was truly scared.

"Alec?" I said, my voice shaking, "Are we going to die?"

He didn't answer me right away. The silence was answer enough. Tears began to flood my eyes and I bit my lip at my cowardice. I saw Alec's hand reach towards me. I stretched my fingers, willing them to stretch. I felt his fingers graze mine. It was true evilness; these people wouldn't even allow me to touch my own brother.

"Remember what Mum once said?" he asked. I nodded as he continued, "We'll always have her watching us… she won't let anything bad happen to us…"

My memory flashed back to that day. She was braiding my hair, back when it was long. Alec and I tossed a rubber ball back and forth. It was no more than a year ago.

"Mum?" Alec had asked, his voice concerned.

I whipped my head around to see Mum crying.

"Mum?" I asked in alarm, "You're eyes are leaking!"

She had laughed and gestured to Alec. She had pulled us into a tight hug.

"Whatever happens… I want you two to take care of each other… I'll always be there watching over you, no matter what…"

"Mum?" Alec had asked his dark eyes wide with fright.

"Don't leave…" I said, holding on tightly to her hand.

She had placed a hand on my face, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I'll always be here, darlings…"

That was the last thing I had ever heard from Mum. She died that night. The town hung her. Father said she was a witch and they hung her. She knew too much for him to take. Then he blamed us.

He.

Always.

Blamed.

Us.

I looked at the crowd. I hated them. All of them. Watching us as if we were traveling gypsies rather than two children being burned alive.

"I hate these people…" I said aloud, partly to myself and partly to Alec. "They killed Mum…"

My eyes flew over the crowd before I saw one of them. One of Father's 'special' friends. One of the women who killed Mum. I wanted her to feel pain. I wanted her to know my hatred.

"Don't do it, Jane," Alec hissed at me.

I barely even heard him. I hoped that she could read my mind. I hope she knew that I hated her and that I wished her all the pain that could be inflicted on her. I watched as she raised a hand to her heart.

_You have no heart_, I thought angrily to myself.

"Oh, please!" she said, her voice pleading, "Kill these horrible demons!"

_Will it save your soul to have me dead?_ I thought, wishing she could hear my thoughts, feel the pain I felt.

The preacher interrupted my thoughts. He approached with a torch and it suddenly became very real to me.

"Please… don't leave me!" I cried out to Alec. I needed him, he needed me. We were all each other had left.

"I'll never leave you!" he said.

I believed him, he was my only family now.

The torch touched down, closer to me than to Alec. I cried as the flames crawled towards me. The heat was intense. I cried out as the flame touched my skin.

"Help!" I heard Alec cry out, "Please!"

The fire. The fire was so painful. I felt as if my legs had been saturated with oil and then placed in a blacksmith's oven.

"It burns!" I cried out, my voice a scream.

I heard screaming. I turned to Alec, helplessly. His mouth wasn't open. In a daze, I looked around to see dark shadows moving about the village. It was a mass slaughtering. I felt weak, my eyes were blurry. One of the shadows approached Alec and bent down over him. It moved it's way over to me.

"Please…spare her…," he said, before passing out.

"Alec!" I cried out.

I was barely conscious. The fire and the smoke were consuming me with every inch. I watched as the shadow approached. It was a man… a beautiful man with dark hair…

"Are you an angel?" I asked, delirious with the smoke and the pain.

The man chuckled. His voice was music.

"Sleep, dear Jane…" he said.

I nodded content to believe that the angel was here to save me. Something sharp went through my neck shortly before I lost consciousness. I felt pain, hotter than the fire itself. I screamed at the darkness that followed shortly after.


End file.
